Instances of English by Character
Most of the time, characters in the series can only speak gibberish. However, they can sometimes be understood speaking English words (including swear words and their names). They may be understood clearly if they say a small simple word. But when they talk in sentences, one may have to listen very well to translate. Below are instances where characters appear to speak English words. Mime, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickles are not listed because they do not speak. Cuddles *'In a Jam:' Cuddles says "Oh!" when his alarm clock goes off. Later, he says "Hello. Can you help me?" to The Mole when he first sees him. Later, when Cuddles realizes he received a button instead of a coin, he says to The Mole "Hey, but where is my money?", before he got turned to the chair by The Mole. *'Blast From The Past: '''On the seesaw, Cuddles says "''Come along and play with me" to Lumpy. Later, on the merry-go-round, Cuddles screams "Oh my God, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!". *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2)': Cuddles says "Hey, look at me!" after jumping out of the closet with Toothy. *'A Hole Lotta Love: '''Cuddles asks "''Can I help you?" when he sees Mime. *'Water You Wading For: '''Cuddles says ''"Come on" ''to Flaky after jumping into the lake. *'See You Later, Elevator:' When trying to escape the elevator (before his death), Cuddles screams ''"Get me outta here!". *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: '''When Lumpy hits the ground injured, Cuddles runs toward him saying ''"Lumpy, Oh no! Are you okay?". *'Party Animal: '''Sings "''For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. *'YouTube 101: Subscriptions:' Cuddles yells "Hey!" When he sees Giggles with Disco Bear. *'Strain Kringle:' When he spots Lumpy, he tells Toothy "Hey! Throw a snowball at Lumpy!". *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks:' When Cuddles and Flaky are at the rollercoaster, Cuddles says "Come on!" to Flaky. *'Deck the Halls:' Sings "Deck The Halls" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Kringle Karols:' Sings "Silent Night" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'We Wish You:' Sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' Sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'New Season Teaser:' Once he sees Flippy, Giggles, and Toothy, he says "Yo, yo, yo! What's going on?". Unlike any other time in the series, the words are not garbled one bit, mainly because it's meant to be in Dick Figures style, where English is clear throughout that series. *'Spin Fun Knowin' Ya:' Says to Lumpy "Faster! Spin faster!". Before his death his he screams "All right! All Right! I don't wanna die!". *'Don't Yank My Chain': Cuddles shouts "Hello?" loudly when he looks down the well. *'[[This is your Knife|This is your' ' Knife]]: '''Cuddles says to Flippy, "Hello! Come on, have a seat!" and later he is still saying "hi." Before Flippy flips out. Giggles *'Every Litter Bit Hurts:' Giggles says ''"Hi" to Lumpy at the beginning of the episode. Then, Giggles angrily says, "Here, take this!", when she gives Lumpy a fishing rod as the proper way of fishing instead of blowing up the river with dynamite. Later, she calls to Sniffles "Come! Come on! C'mon and follow me!" when she sees Lumpy about to cut down a tree. *'Home Is Where the Hurt Is' Says "Thank you" ''to Handy at the beginning of the episode. *'Letter Late Than Never:' Says ''"Oh, thank you" to Lumpy for bringing her the sweater. *'Something Fishy:' Giggles mumbles "Oh my God" angrily when Russell's piranha scares away her cat. *'Stayin' Alive:' Giggles says "Huh? You want a cookie?" ''when she offers Disco Bear her cookie. *'Butter Me Up: Giggles shouted "Oh my God!" after the hot butter squirted on her face. *Deck the Halls:' Sings "''Deck The Halls" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Kringle Karols:' Sings "Silent Night" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'We Wish You:' Sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' Sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'You're Bakin' Me Crazy: '''After Lumpy answers the door, she says while in her Girl Scout uniform ''"Hi! 'You wanna buy some cookies?" *'From Hero to Eternity: '''After Splendid drills the hole and pats Giggles on the cheek, she thankfully said "''Bye!" '' as Splendid flew off and before lava erupted from the ground. *'Doggone It: When Whistle is attacking Giggles, she yells, "''Let me go!" ''multiple times. *Giggles' Valentine Smoochie: When she pulls out an envelope and paper, she says "Oh God, yeah." Toothy *Nuttin but the Tooth:' Toothy says "''Uh, huh. Uh, huh. Okay!" when reading the dentistry book at the beginning. He says "Here we go!" just before his patient, Nutty, opens his mouth. Toothy also says "Oh, well" when he throws away the drill's dead battery. *'Better Off Bread:' Says "Thank you" to Splendid after he saves him from the meteor. *'Party Animal:' Sings "For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. *'Blast from the Past:' Says "Hmmm. Where'd it go?" when he sees that the slide is missing. *'Deck the Halls:' Sings "Deck The Halls" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. *'Kringle Karols:' Sings "Silent Night" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. *'We Wish You: '''Sings "''We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' Sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. Lumpy *In several episodes, Lumpy says "What the fuck?" or "What the hell?" '' **'Take a Hike, when he sees Flaky flattened as a bird nest. **Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, when he sees the remains of Cuddles and Flippy. **Doggone It, when Whistle breaks out of his net, he says "What the fuck?" **Just Desert, when he look at vulture (before being attacked). *You're Bakin' Me Crazy:' He stupidly says "''Merry Christmas!" when he arrives at Petunia's birthday party. *'Doggone It:' He says "OK, I'm on my way" when he gets the call to help take out the giant squid. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: '''Can be heard saying "''hello" when talking to Cuddles through the tin can telephone. Then, when he sees Russell truck is burning he says'' "Hello! Hello! Hey there, any want help?" He later yells "''Hello! Hello, I need help! Quick, hurry up!" after seeing Cuddles and Flippy dead. *'Tongue in Cheek: '''Lumpy says ''"Hello, sorry", when he accidentally hits Sniffles with a golf ball. He also says "Here you go" ''when he gives back Sniffles' tongue after accidentally stepping on it. When he realizes that one of his gloves are missing, he says "''Now where's my glove?". *'Junk in the Trunk:' Says "Bad boy! Bad bad boy!" to his elephant for "wetting" the floor. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts:' Says "Hello, good morning!" to Giggles at the beginning of the episode. He later says "Hey, how're you doing?" and waves at Giggles and Sniffles after chaining themselves to the tree. And when the tree is in his way he says, "goddamn". *'As You Wish: '''When Nutty releases Genie Lumpy from the lamp, Lumpy says "''Behold! I am the genie of the lamp, and I will grant you one wish. Any place, Any time". *'Wingin' It: '''Lumpy, talking on his cellphone, says "''Guess where I'm calling from...a plane!" and "Okay I'm gonna call you later, bye". *'Peas in a Pod:' Lumpy says "Here, get me a drink" to a Pod Lumpy, giving it an empty glass. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes:' While Russell is in the waiting room, Lumpy says "Who's next?". Later when he discovers the Mole's blindness, he says "Come with me". *'I've Got You Under My Skin:' When he and Sniffles reach Giggles' house, Lumpy knocks the door saying "Hello, anyone home?". *'A Change of Heart:' When Lumpy is about to make a sandwich, he says "Clear!" before he can eat it. In the operating room, he quickly tells Giggles "Ok, hold on a moment" and then says "Scalpel!". Also while he is searching for a replacement heart for Disco Bear in the operation room's fridge Lumpy clearly says "Nope!" "Um Umm" and "Uh Uhh" ''as he tosses out various organs. When he answers the phone he says "Hello". When he kicks Handy's heart into the soccer goal he yells ''"Goal!!!" ''Later, when he is at the butcher's shop, Lumpy points to the display glass and says to Cro-Marmot ''"That one! The one over there!" *'Aw Shucks!:' As he presents breakfast for the corn Lumpy softly says'' "Good morning" to the corn. Later, when chasing the crow in the house, Lumpy puts his head through a hole he chopped through a door and he says ''"Here's Lumpy!", making a reference to the famous scene from the 1980's horror film The Shining . Later when he notices that his scarecrow is missing, he says "Now where'd it go?". When he thinks he found it, he says "Oh, there it is!". *'Letter Late Than Never:' Lumpy pets the turtle's head with his finger, saying "Aww, who's a good boy?". After he escapes into his mail truck a second time, Lumpy angrily grumbles "I'm still in pain, goddamn runaway turtle!" '' *'Mime to Five:' When Mime balances on a ball and spins plates, Lumpy says "''boring". Later in the episode, he calls Mime saying "Hey, hey you! Come here". *'Blast from the Past: '''When approaching Sniffles, Lumpy says ''"You gotta help me! We were playing, and Toothy broke his arm!". ''He then says "''Come, follow me", grabbing Sniffles arm and bringing him to the scene. *'We're Scrooged: '''When Sniffles was about to exit the store, Lumpy appears to say "''No, wait! Hold on a minute!". *'A Sucker for Love:' Milkman Lumpy says to Nutty "Good morning! Here's your milk!". *'Who's to Flame?': Lumpy says "Hello?" when the phone rings. *'Kringle Feast:' Lumpy says "Come on Goddammit!" when he is fixing the stove. *'Deck the Halls:' Sings "Deck The Halls" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. *'Kringle Karols:' Sings "Silent Night" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. *'We Wish You: '''Sings "''We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' Sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. *'Double Whammy Part 1:' When hypnotizing Flippy, he says "You are getting very sleepy, very, very sleepy, and when you wake...." *'Sea What I Found:' When he visits Russell's house, he says "Hey! Ready to go?". *'Happy Trails Pt. 1:' When Petunia is telling him that she needs to go to the bathroom, Lumpy says "Goddamnit! Get in the back!" Also when Mime is choking on a peanut he says "Goddamnit! Zip it! Zip it! Zip it! *'Breaking Wind:' Lumpy apparently says "It is a really big storm" before he and the others were pulled into the tornado. *'Don't Yank My Chain': Lumpy says "Good Doggy!" after his bloodhound finds a torn piece of cloth from The Mole's sweater. He also supposedly says (although it's covered in gibberish and it is not finished completely) when he puts The Mole and Handy in a cell "Shut the fuck up!". *'A Bit of a Pickle: '''When he catches up to Lammy after she speeds in Handy's truck, Lumpy apparently shouts to her "''Don't make a sudden move!" ''before he tasers her in the eye. *'Pitchin' Impossible: After discovering the Mole's blindness, Lumpy says ''"Oh well" ''as he takes the Mole's money. Not long after that, Lumpy shouts ''"What the....!" ''as the Mole's ball bounces around the stand. *Remains to be Seen: He says multiple times "What? when everyone starts rising out of their graves. *Pet Peeve: When he sees Sniffles, he says: "Hello!", When the credits roll, he can be heard crying: "Oh my god! Get off me!". *I Get a Trick Out of You: After Lumpy kicks the dead bird away and prepares for his box trick, he says, "And now, I need a volunteer." *Chew Said a Mouthful: After Nutty steals the gurney Toothy's in, he says something that sounds like, "You come/get back here!" Petunia *House Warming: Says "Help me!" several times after her new house is set on fire. Also says "Bye-bye, thank you" to Handy just before she goes up to her treehouse. *Flippin' Burgers:' Petunia can be heard screaming "''Oh My God!" when Flippy burns her face. *'Wishy Washy:' While Lumpy uses a toilet plunger to save Petunia, she makes a muffled scream "What are you doing?". One will have to listen very closely to hear it. *'A Bit of a Pickle:' Says "Hey!" after meeting Lammy for the first time. After she joins Lammy's tea party, she says "Another cup?" Handy *'The Way You Make Me Wheel': When he is finished replacing the wheel on Lumpy's car, he happily says "Off you go!". *'Don't Yank My Chain:' After being arrested by Lumpy, Handy appears to say "What are you doing?!". *'Home is Where the Hurt is:' Handy says "What the...?" when he sees that the house is shaped like an origami crane. *'A Hole Lotta Love :' When Sniffles' drill machine emerges through the walls of the underground tunnel, Handy says "What the...?". *'From Hero to Eternity : '''After he finishes shoveling his driveway, Handy looks up and says ''"What the...?" ''as one of the halves of the giant snowball flies towards his home. Sniffles *'I've Got You Under My Skin: Sniffles says ''"Uh Oh!" ''because he was running out of time before the shrinkage wore off. *Tongue in Cheek:' Sniffles cries ''"no" several times before his death. *'Party Animal: '''Sings "''For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. Later, Sniffles appears to say "Oh my God" in a muffled voice when Flippy impales knives into the barrel he is trapped in. *'As You Wish:' When Sniffles tells Lumpy his wish for a rocketship, he says "I want a very big rocket". *'From A to Zoo:' When Sniffles sees the monkey, he says "Cool!" and then Sniffles hands Lumpy his camera before going over to the monkey's cage, and he seems to say "Here, take my picture!" *'Wrath of Con': After Splendid destroys the building, Sniffles says "Sign my book?" to Splendid. Nutty *So far, the only time in the show where Nutty clearly speaks is in As You Wish, when he says "I wish I had a scrumptious lollipop". Most of the time, he chatters and laughs. But he possibly said a joke in Random Acts of Silence. *In Camp Pokeneyeout When his eye is burnt, He yells "hot"! Flaky *'Water You Wading For:' After Cuddles tells Flaky to jump into the lake with him, she says "Nuh, uh. I'm not going", pointing to a 'no swimming' sign. Later when Cuddles are about to get eaten by a crocodile she says "Hold on!", and then rushes away. *'Boo Do You Think You Are?:' Says "Get out of here" to the traumatized Giggles. She almost said "I am poorly going to die" before the lava poured into the cart. *'Party Animal: '''Sings "''For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. *'Flaky's Baseball Smoochie': In Bat, when she picks up the metal bat, she says "This one!". Russell *Russell usually says "Yar" like a pirate. Though in A Sight for Sore Eyes, he appears to say "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" after bumping into the Mole. Pop *'A Hole Lotta Love': After Pop saves Cub from falling into the well he says "Now stay here." Then Pop screams"Oh my god! "and "Hold on Son!" ''when he looks into the well for Cub. *'Snip Snip Hooray: When Pop plugs the electric shaver back in, he says "There we go!" . ''Before cub shaves his forehead off ,Pop also says "now where did i put that thing?"'' (Probably referring to the razor) and when he tries to turn on the unplugged electric shaver he says'' "eh?...what is this?".'' *Water Way to Go:' Pop says "''I'm gonna bury you" to Cub, then burying him (except his head) in the sand. When Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck shows up, Pop asks Cub "Hey, want some ice cream?". When Pop begins pushing the boat into the water, he says "Hold on son! I'm coming!". After he picks up Cub's beanie, he screams "Son, son where are you?!" *'Doggone It:' After Pop refuses to get the more vicious growling dog that Cub wants, he picks up Whistle and hands it to Cub saying "You get this one." *'Chore Loser: '''Pop says "''Get raking" when he sees Cub playing tetris. *'Clause For Concern': Says "Oh ho ho ho ho!" when he first meets Truffles. *'Pop's BBQ Smoochie :' Says'' "Ah here we go!" when he squirts lighter fluid onto the grill, "Oh yeah!" when he finishes his corn, ''"Uh-Oh!" in clear English before he is crushed internally by popcorn, and "Hello there!" ''in one of his idle animations. *'Chip Off the Ol' Block: After he put Cub on the hammock, he said "Now stay here." *A Vicious Cycle: After Flipqy got killed, he said "Way to go!", mistaking the police for killing Flipqy. *Read 'em and Weep: Pop begins reading a scary story to Cub, as he begins to read the story, you can hear him mutter "Once upon a time..." Cub *Rink Hijinks:' Cub says "''Oh, hi Lumpy" after Lumpy crashes into the claw machine. *'A Hole Lotta Love:' Cub says "Oh, hey look at the well", laughing as he approaches the well. *'Chore Loser': Cub says "Daddy" When Cub attacks the dog. *'Hello Dolly': Cub turns around and says "Hi!" to Petunia who is passing through the park. *'Wrath of Con: '''If you listen closely when Cub is on fire, he can be heard saying ''"I'm on fire!" *'Every Litter Bit Hurts: '''If you hear close when cub's sitting on the rock, and the fish passes by, he can be heard saying "''Hey there, fishy.". *'Treasure These Idol Moments: '''When he saw the boulder, he said "''Uh oh." *'And the Kitchen Sink: '''When Pop approached Cub who's playing' in the mud, Cub said, "Oh hey dad." He later yells "Somebody Help!" while being sucked down the the garbage disposal. Disco Bear *Disco Bear can be clearly heard saying his catchphrase "Oh yeah". *Ipso Fatso:' **When the weight scale tips off, he sounds like he said "''Huh!?" in shock. **At the cafe, he says "Oh No" when he feels his body fat. *'Easy Comb, Easy Go:' At the barbershop, he points at his hair making a scissor sign with his hand, saying "Mole,' 'make my hair...a little handsome". He later yells "What? No!" after Nutty's blood melted the cotton candy on his head. Lifty & Shifty *'Wheelin' and Dealin':' Lifty says "Where's the wheel?" to Shifty. *'Don't Yank My Chain:' Lifty and Shifty say "Uh Oh!" before getting run over by the train. *'Milkin' It:' Lifty screams his brother's name when he gets thrown out of the hot air balloon. *'Happy Trails Pt 2:' Lifty says "Uh Oh!" as the raft begins to sink. Flippy *'Hide and Seek:' While Flippy counts, he says "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... then very muffled Ten" then flips out. *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2):' Flippy yells "Oh, crap! What the fuck?!" when Evil Flippy strangles him in his vehicle. *'Double Whammy Part 1:' After Lumpy hypnotizes himself, Flippy sighs "Ah whatever". *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' In Flippy's dream, he said to the unicorn he was riding "Ah! Run!" when he saw his evil side coming. And when his unicorn jumped off the cliff he said "Hooray!" When it grew wings, and when his evil side was imagining that dream, his good side was apparently saying "Hello!" Splendid *'Better Off Bread:' Splendid angrily yells "No...." over the loss of his bread. *'Wrath of Con:' Splendid yells "Hello, everybody!" very loudly. Lammy *Lammy's vocabulary consists entirely of "Bahs" like a sheep. However, at the beginning of her debut episode, when she's having a tea party with Mr. Pickels, her "bahs" suspiciously sound like she's asking him "You want another cup?" and she seems to say "Wha?" when blamed for Mr. Pickles actions. *In Royal Flush, when Lammy looks at her watch, it sounds like she's saying, "What's taking her?", referring to Flaky taking so long in the bathroom. Miscellaneous *Characters frequently say "Hello" during their Smoochies. *In Blurbs, talking bubbles sometimes appear near characters. *Mouse Ka-Boom (being French) usually begins talking by saying "Le". *Mime has made brief audible noises in some episodes. There will probably be some rare case in the future where he talks. *Since The Mole, Cro-Marmot and Mr. Pickels are completely silent, they will almost likely never talk. *Truffles and Buddhist Monkey have not yet spoken clear English words, but are likely to in the future. *Narrators and interviewers are capable of speaking clear English, while other characters can only speak garbled words. *At the end of Helping Helps, Giggles' Mom yells "Thank you, bye-bye!" to Splendid while waving after he "saved" Giggles. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists